Master and Commander: The Edge of the Earth
by Charles D
Summary: Two newley orphaned teens find themselves quite suddenly in in the world of Capt Jack and Doc Maturin. As they struggle to overcome their loss, they must learn to fend for themselves or perish. Follows storyline of the movie, and afterwards too. Please R
1. In the Rain

1_**Authors Note: **This is my first fanfic here, and I really hope people will respond well to it. I have come here in the hopes of giving you all a story you'll enjoy, as well as to become a better author, so criticism is welcomed! (As long as it's not just to flame me.)_

_I will be posting a new chapter everyday, or more. I will be posting chapter two later today, maybe even the third. Thanks for reading!_

_**Just a Quick Disclaimer: **Yes, I do own Jake and Liz and Makreedy. No, I do not own any of the members of the crew on the HMS Surprise, ect._

The large, ominous looking clouds had come early in the morning, and showed no signs of disbanding. They had brought with them torrents of rain, and a continuum of deafening thunder. There was one girl, however, who had hardly noticed. She sat alone on her bathroom floor, not doing much of anything.

_No._ She corrected herself. _This is not my bathroom. It belongs to the orphanage._ For the second time that day she had been hit, quite unexpectedly with a reminder that she no longer had any parents. She was about to start crying once more, when the door to the bathroom slammed open to reveal the caretaker, Ms. Makreedy.

A kind person would say that that Makreedy was a red round-faced woman, who cared a little excessively about the affairs of others. An honest person would comment that she probably ate a few too many cookies before bed, and made it her business to know everything about everyone else's business. Whatever she was, the girl in question found that she did not care very much for her new, and hopefully temporary guardian.

"Elizabeth!" said Ms. Makreedy, all in a fluster. Elizabeth winced; she did not enjoy being called 'Elizabeth' and found that she proffered 'Liz' to a much greater extent.

"No point in telling _her_," Liz thought aloud.

"What did you say?" Makreedy asked.

"Nothing…" said Liz. "What's the matter?" she asked, although she could bet she already knew.

"We found your brother outside, but no one can convince him to come in… We were hoping you'd try?" Makreedy half asked, half commanded.

Liz knew what this was about. Her brother had been missing all morning. Probably just trying to get attention. Everyone thought he was such a wonderful smart little angle… He

wasn't so perfect. And it was always her job to take care of him… her mothers voice still echoed in her head: _"Take your brother to the movies…" "Help him with the dishes…" "Clean the house for when Jake gets home from camp…"_ Liz supposed it wasn't as bad as she was making it seem. And she loved him. She didn't say it all the time… but she did.

There was a moment's pause on Liz's end, accompanied by an annoyed impatience radiating from Makreedy. Liz heaved a sigh, and stood up. Makreedy hastened to waddle her way as fast as she could to the front hall. She pointed to the front yard, where a figure was barely visible through the rain. Makreedy went with Liz to the door, but then Liz stopped, and turned around.

"I'll take it from here." She said, tiredly. Which, of course was merely a polite way of saying: "Clear off, I don't need you hanging on my every word for this." Makreedy looked disappointed, and she had certainly been looking for ward to some good gossiping material. Reluctantly, she did as she was asked, moving slowly up the spiral staircase to he bedroom. Probably, Liz guessed, to wallow in her defeat.

Hoping to get it all over with quickly, Liz rushed out onto the flooded lawn, soaking her shoes and the bottoms of her pants almost immediately. When she got close enough, she could see her brother clearly. He was not moving, he didn't even appear to be thinking. He just stood, looking blankly out into the surrounding countryside. His t-shirt and jeans were completely soaked and the only thing that told Liz he was breathing was the fog that emitted from his mouth at regular intervals.

"Jake!" she yelled through the rain though they were quite close. "Come inside already! What are you even doing?" she asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

Nothing. Jake did not acknowledge her, nor did he show any wish to.

"C'mon! The _last_ thing I need is for you to get sick." She said, already feeling her nerves thinning. She was tired, and all she wanted now was her bed. Not the bed at the orphanage… that wasn't her bed. She wanted her bed at her home… where her parents used to live. For the third time that day, she felt as though she had been kick in the stomach.

" Why do _you_ care?" Jake asked her, after a pause. His bright green eyes were focused on her now, and she could see the pain, raging like a storm inside of them… like the storm outside of them.

"Because," said Liz. " Then I would be the one who got stuck taking care of you." Liz meant it- a little. But for the most part, she had meant it as a joke. She wanted to hear him laugh. Jake watched her a moment more, before turning, to stare once more into the emptiness of the outside world.

"Dad's late," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Dad's late," he insisted. "He's late for my party."

"What party?" she asked, becoming more and more annoyed.

"My birthday party…" he said, his voice coming out hollow. "He said we'd go to the park to play basketball."

Oh. That party. She hadn't really thought about it before. The day of the car accident, her parents had run to the store together to buy some last minute shopping. It was Jake's thirteenth birthday, and they had gone out to buy him a brand new basketball, for the park. But they never made it back home. _You could almost say _came a small voice inside Liz's head, _that Jake is the reason they're dead._ She shook the thought out of her head, disgusted that she could even think something like that.

"Don't be an idiot," she said, partly to herself, ad partly to Jake. "Mom and Dad are dead. That's that."

Sure, it sounded harsh, but Liz was hurting too. Jake didn't seem to get that. That this wasn't just about him. It suddenly occurred to her how shallow _she_ was sounding.

Liz grabbed Jakes arm. "C'mon." She began to pull him towards the building.

"Stop it!" Jake yelled, and he tried to return to the spot he'd been standing in a moment before.

They struggled on the lawn, and the storm raged on; Liz now as soaked as her brother. She wished she'd brought an umbrella. Liz gave another tug at Jake's arm, as the lightning crashed around them. The two of them ceased fighting and jumped as a particularly strong flash blinded them momentarily.

Suddenly the ground beneath them started to shake, and a spinning sensation filled both of them. The last thing they heard was the crash of thunder… and then…

Black.


	2. The Discovery

_**Authors Note: **I apologize for the brief chapter. I will, for a fact, post chapter three today, which will be much longer. I thank you all again for reading, and I hope that you will review. Enjoy chapter two! _

When Jake awoke, he was conscience of several things.

The first, was that his head was aching tremendously; the second being that his face, and his limbs felt hot enough to cook an egg on; thirdly, he could feel a slight rocking motion, and it didn't seem natural.

He had kept his eyes closed in the hopes of going back to sleep, but he snapped his eyes open in surprise. Every now and then, he had felt a small mist spraying onto his face, but his mind had not registered it until then. What he saw consisted of nothing but a bright blue sky, that- as far as he could tell from his current position- seemed to stretch on forever. And then, as though he had come to a realization, he shot upward, off his back.

Sitting in his bed- wait… this wasn't his bed… He was lying on some sort of raft. What was he doing on a- He was floating in the middle of the ocean.

Ocean.

Big.

Wet.

_Not_ good.

Panic filled him. What should he do? He looked down at himself, only to receive another shock. His arms were red from the sun, and he was sure his face was too. Not a good combination with light blonde hair. But that was the least of his problems. Even his clothes were different. He was wearing a pair of faded brown pants, which had been cut at the knee, and had various rips and tears. His shirt was a deep blue color, and was a bit oversized, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He couldn't quite tell what his shoes were made of, only that they were brown, and that he had no socks underneath them.

As if seeing clearer would help him to do so in thought, he pulled his reading glasses out of his pocket, only to find that they weren't his. They looked old fashioned, but seeing that they were the only pair he had he put them on anyway. They didn't work as well as he'd hoped, so he put them back from where he found them.

_This is so freaky… _he thought to himself. _This is terrifying… no that's an understatement… what am I gonna do?!?! _Suddenly he remembered Liz.

He looked over to the other side of the not-so-spacious raft, and found his sister still asleep. He rushed over to her.

"Liz! Liz wake up… something's wrong!"

Liz turned and moaned. "Five more minutes…" she said, sleepily.

"No, now!" He yelled in her ear, his voice full of fear. "I'm telling you, something is not right."

Liz shot up. "Fine!" she yelled. "I'm up now-" She looked around: Her eyes resting first on Jake, then the raft, then the ocean, and finally herself.

Jake smiled in spite of himself. Seeing his sister in shock like this _was _pretty funny, despite their current situation.

Later

Liz had long gotten over her shock, and was now suffering from denial. Where were they? How could this happen? It couldn't be happening. It must be a dream. She and Jake had both spent, what Liz guessed to be three hours staring off into space. Suddenly, she turned, after hearing a cry from her brother.

"What?" she asked, irritably.

"A ship!" he said.

"Where?" she asked grateful to get this over and done with quickly.

"There!" he pointed.

She turned, and saw something she did not expect. It was a wooden ship. She had no idea any of those were even still around.

"What kind of ship is _that_?" she asked.

"I wasn't aware we were playing Twenty Questions," said Jake, annoyed. But he provided and answer. "It looks… like a… no… it couldn't be. Could it?"

"What are you rambling on about?"

"It looks like a man-o-war," Jake said simply, and yet he was mystified.

"That explains a lot," she said, sarcastically.

"A man-o-war." Jake said. "Remember that one movie we saw, with Russle Crowe?" he asked her, patiently. He would've told her the movies name, but he was sure she wouldn't have remembered it anyway.

"Were there any hot guys in it?" Liz asked.

Jake gave her a blank stare in return, as if to say _"You're joking, right?" _But he didn't. Instead he said "Well… whoever they are, and whatever they're doing, I bet they've spotted us, and are coming to pick us up, or at least interrogate us."

"So?"

"So… Be polite. They might be our ticket home. Maybe they'll drop us off somewhere. Or maybe one of them has a cell phone." Jake said.

"Oh yeah, 'cause a cell phone is really gonna work _waaaaaay_ out here." Liz knew she was being a jerk, but she was annoyed, and she _had_ to take it out on somebody.

In truth, she was thankful Jake was with her. She didn't know anything about ships, or 'men-o-war' or anything like that. She'd be completely lost. She had begun to study her own strange appearance as best she could, when a new voice made her jump, and look up. She realized that someone was speaking through some sort of mega-phone on the ship. She listened as it said: "Attention! This is the English ship _Surprise. _We are sending a boat to you. Do not attempt any trickery, or you will be shot."

Jake had listened carefully. There was something about the name of the ship that seemed awfully familiar; and the voice too. It sounded like…

He watched as a small boat full of men, dressed similarly to how he was began to row quickly out to them. They each nodded solemnly to Jake, and to Liz as they helped each of them onto the boat. Jake had at least hoped for an introduction, but the men had probably been ordered not to talk.

That was when it hit him.

Sitting directly across from him was none other than the midshipman Mr. Hollum.

He shot a quick glance to Liz, and pointed, ever so subtly to Hollum. He was sure she would recognize _him_. For some reason he had always stuck in her mind.

She got the hint. Her mouth dropped, and Jake quickly motioned for Liz to act as natural as possible.

Quicker than Liz had imagined, they reached the _Surprise. _And that is exactly what they had gotten.


	3. Hard Work and Respect

1_**Authors Note:** Thanks to those who have continued to read! Enjoy Chapter Four, and expect Chapter Five tomorrow! Please review after reading._

Both Jake and Liz had very different impressions, as they were help onto the _Surprise. _Jake stared in awe at the sailors who stared right back. They were all strong and looked exactly as he would've imagined. Liz noted that there were a couple of really good looking guys. But whatever their outlook, they didn't have much time to think.

Almost immediately, a man wearing a very important uniform confronted them. Jake recognized him directly as Captain Jack Aubrey. Liz did not see the great authority for who he was, she simply thought that the man in front of her looked extremely dorky in that hat.

Jake had expected the Captain to speak, but as he did not, Jake decided to; but he wasn't precisely sure how to go about it. The first thing his did was to touch his forehead. Jake gave a small smile. He'd wanted to try that ever since he'd seen the movie.

"Thank you very kindly, sir for rescuing my sister and me." He paused for a moment, unsure what to do. "I am Jacob Peirce, and this is my sister..." he paused again, "_Elizabeth_ Peirce."

She gave him a furious look.

Aubrey nodded. "Jack Aubrey." he said shortly. "Captain of the _HMS Surprise_."

Liz, so far had been motionless, but she decided it was high time that she was noticed.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

The Captain flushed a little, but before he could answer, Jake elbowed her and glared.

"Sir," she added hastily, and not very convincingly.

"Excuse us for a moment, sir," Jake asked. He waited for the Captain to give an approving nod, and then pulled his sister a few feet away.

"What are you doing?" he asked, furiously.

"What?"

"He is the Captain of a naval man-o-war, and at the moment, our only chance of survival! For once I think you can show a little respect. And from now on, salute whenever you talk to him, or anyone else in a uniform. Got it?" He knew that he didn't have much power, being the younger sibling, but she knew he was being serious.

"Fine," she said, annoyed.

They went back to when the Captain was waiting. Apologetically, Jake touched his forehead.

"My apologies, sir."

"Now, getting back to your question, young lady. I shall answer, as long as you answer first." His expression was totally neutral, and Jake wished he could tell what the Captain was thinking. Liz started: "Um..."

Jake thought a moment_... English... versus French... the French are the enemy._

"Well sir," said Jake, in the most convincing voice he could muster. "My sister and I were on an English merchant ship, belonging to my father. A bunch of French bastards came up upon our position, and completely destroyed us." He said, with a perfect touch of anguish in his voice. "We were lucky to escape... Dunno how we did." He ended.

"I see," Aubrey said, thinking for a few moments, which seemed like hours to Jake. "Did you happen to catch the ships name?" Aubrey asked.

"The _Acheron_, sir." Jake said confidently.

"Very well. You have kept your part, and now I shall keep mine." The Captain looked to the horizon. "This is an English man-o-war, and it is our duty to keep the war with Bones-aparte as contained as possible. I want to inform you now that you are very much at risk aboard this ship, that under attack, your lives shall not be spared. Do you understand th gravity of the situation?" he asked, in all seriousness.

"Yes sir," Jake answered solemnly, saluting. To his surprise, Liz followed suit.

"Very good," said the Captain. "Mr. Pullings, enter young Jacob into the ships log, as a cabin boy." He paused for a moment, looking to Jake for his approval. Seeing the answer was positive he said. "As for you, Ms. Peirce, we shall take you ashore to the nearest port."

"No!" said Jake. Immediately afterwards, his face turned- impossibly- a deeper shade of red. The Captain turned, surprised. "If you please, sir, is there no way she could stay aboard?" he pleaded. Jake was on thin ice, and he knew it. "Could she perhaps stay in the brig?" he offered.

Liz didn't like the sound of that, but seeing as she had n other choice but to leave her brother alone on this floating contraption, she said nothing.

Jack's expression was somewhere between amusement, and honest thought. He sighed, and said, very reluctantly. "I suppose that could be arranged." Turning to Liz he said "However, Ms. Peirce, I should warn you: If you are seen on deck by anyone, you shall be taken to the nearest port, and dropped there immediately. It that clear?"

Liz was struggling to try and be civil, Jake could tell. "Yes, sir," she said at last.

"Good."

Jake cast a heavy glance toward his sister. She would not like this one bit.

"Mr. Mowett, please escort Ms. Peirce to the brig."

"Aye, sir," said a friendly looking gentleman. He approached Liz. "If you please Ms?" he asked her, and then led her out of sight.

"Mr. Blakeney!" called the Captain.

"Aye, sir?" said a friendly looking boy, who Jake took to be his own age, and who he recognized immediately as one of the many "Wills" on board.

"Take Mr. Peirce down to see the good Doctor. His skin seems very badly burnt." The Captain continued.

"Very good, sir," said Blakeney.

For the first time in a few hours, Jake realized how painful his sun burn was. He followed Blakeney down a flight of stairs, wincing as his shirt scratched across his neck as he moved. "Thank you sir," he said to Blakeney, as he stepped into the den. He gave a small smile.

The last thing he heard before he was out of earshot was the voice of Mr. Hollar: "Get back to work you loafers, and stop gawkin'!"

_Indeed_, agreed Jake. The arrival of new comer's out of the ocean was something to gawk at.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father," said Blakeney. Ordinarily, Jake would've ignored the apology. But this was not an apology for the sake of saying sorry. It was genuine. And these were not ordinary times. "Is he alright?" he asked.

"No." Jake said, his voice hollow once more. "He died."

Blakeney looked truly sorry.

"Here we are," Blakeney told him. "Excuse me, sir," he said to the doctor. "But we've picked up a young man from the wreckage of a ship. The Captain would like for you to take a look at him, if you wouldn't mind."

The Doctor looked up from his studies, and fixed his spectacles. His stood up from his desk, crouching slightly. He walked over to them, slowly. Shaking Jake's hand he said, in a polite, and thoughtful voice "Doctor Stephen Maturin," with a generous amount of modesty.

"Jacob Peirce," he told him. "I'll be happy to come back later, if you are busy working-"

"The first thing you should know about me, is that I never work," the Doctor said with a smile. "I am obliged to call my time aboard the Surprise as nothing more than being paid to tinker about."

Mr. Blakeney smiled as well, and tipping his hat to the Doctor, went back above deck.

Gesturing to a room curtained by canvas, the Doctor continued: "Come, let me have a look at you."

Jake followed, and sat down on what he assumed was the operating table.

He laughed to himself and said: _"I have fallen on strange times..."_

Jake stood perfectly still as the Doctor looked over him, closely and with a furrowed brow. After a while he said "You look healthy as a horse, other than a bad case of heat stroke," his look was kindly, just as Jake had always pictured.

"Yes, sir. And thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He stood back, still crouching to let Jake hop off the table. "Now, run along to the quarter deck, and see if you can't find Mr. Blakeney. Perhaps he can help you to find a spare hammock." The Doctor gave Jake a knowing look. "The Captain does not choose favorites, but on the rare occasion that he does, it is the result of hard work, and respect."

"Aye, sir" said Jake saluting.

Once more he ran out into the bright sunlight.


	4. From Landsmen to Loblolly

1_**Authors Note**__: Thanks so much to all those who reviewed. My sincere apologies for the delay in updates. I have been swamped with projects lately. I swear, teachers must get together and plan when to load work onto their students. Anyway, I just had a quick note for Jason Smith. No, I have actually never read that story, so it is an incredible coincidence. Second, I initially started writing this for my friend, who is named Elizabeth xD. But thank you otherwise for the encouragement and criticism. So, the next chapter WILL be posted by tomorrow, if not today. On with the show!_

Landing in the middle of nowhere (let alone a different era,) and not knowing how or why you are there is a frightening experience for anyone. It's worse if you get landed in the bring.

Naturally, a ships lower levels are going to be small and cramped, but the ones who get stuck in the brig get the special treatment. The cell in which Liz was to be kept was supernaturally small, with a small plank of wood nailed to the wall ( Liz supposed that it was there to be sat on.) She had not been physically locked into the cell, but she had been warned (rather more kindly than was the custom,) that if she did come out, she'd get what for.

Now, Liz did not exactly know what that meant, but she decided it was the last thing she needed. It had been incredibly hard to keep her mouth shut through the whole 'being treated like a criminal' experience, but she'd manage- for Jake.

Liz had been cramped up in the small space for a few hours, and already, she'd had enough. She longed to go out and stretch her legs , and the unfamiliar rocking sensation made her feel sick to her stomach. She could go out for half a moment. No one would even see... _Don't be ridiculous!_ Liz spat to herself. There must there must have been a hundred men on board. Surely one of them would notice? And after all, she was the only woman on board.

But she would give anything to stretch her legs. If only she had something to fill up her time. She leaned her head up against the hard, unforgiving wood, and closed her eyes. She could imagine what a terrible time Jake was having. At least it would give her something to laugh about. Liz smiled in spite of herself.

In actual fact, Jake was not having as bad a time as one might think. His hands absolutely burned with all the work he had done, but the rest of him did not feel so terrible. He wished his sister was there with him, and he felt sorry for her, but there could be no distractions. Jake was surprised that he even had time to think about her.

Jake had been subject to several ongoing jokes, which were not in the least malicious (and which Jake had rather encouraged: He had to make friends with people, and the way to do that was to keep an open mind.) His skin had burnt so badly, that his forehead and nose had blistered, hence the name "bubble face." The doctor had been so kind as to give Jake little bit of something to rub onto it. It reminded Jake of a kind of Aloe gel, but it smelled terrible, and was a little thicker. It's color was a dark blue, and so when combined with the red on his face, his skin turned a disgusting purple color.

But Jake had been set to work immediately, helping to clean the deck with a kind of stone tablet (Jake was not sure what it was made of.) Of course, he worked slower than the others and this was only natural but the crew was kind, in general and helped him, showing him the proper way for things. _Very much like the Doctor,_ thought Jake,_ when he was new to the sea._ Jake had read some of the Patrick O'Brian novels, and had thought of the first book in the series, when the Doctor was obliged to learn about the great ship.

The Captain had invited Stephen down to his cabin, and had been discussing the new arrivals for some time. Were they being completely honest with him? What to do with _"the girl_."? And what of the boy? Jacob had posed less of a problem than his sister, as he could be put to work but there were still several dilemmas. He was a quick learner, there was no doubt there, but he was still (understandably) less skilled than the others. There was talk of making him a powder monkey1, but Stephen had pointed out that he would have to be trained to work with a gun crew, and the _Surprise _had neither the time, nor the supplies. Stephen then suggested that he be left alone, to learn. Jack insisted that there was no point: Many of the men who had started out as Landsmen had been promoted to Ordinary or Able Seaman, that there was no point it procuring another to train, there were so few of them now.

The two men sat in silence for some time, puzzling over this problem. As he often did, Stephen allowed his mind to wander onto other topics, and ideas. Only the other day his loblolly boy (a former 'sin-eater2' who had been rejected by the crew) had taken a grudge against one of his fellows, and poisoned him. Naturally, Stephen could no longer rely upon his help, and so he had been hoping to find a new boy as quickly as possible (Higgins you see, was intolerably slow to work with.)

"Jack!" said Stephen, quite pleased with himself for hitting upon this rather splendid idea.

Jack had been so deep in thought that he jumped at the sudden sound. "For God's sake Stephen, you scared me half to death!"

Ignoring this, he continued "I have been searching for a new loblolly, and I think that I may have found him," he smiled, this was what he'd been hoping for.

"Jacob?" asked the Captain, rather taken aback by this sudden resolution. "You think his equal to the task? We have hardly known the boy for more than a few hours..."

"Call him to the cabin, and we might see what he believes," said Stephen, now returned to his normal, logical and composed self.

And so the word was passed from the Captain by way of Mr. Mowet that Jacob Pierce was ordered to the Great Cabin. The members of the crew did not think much of the invitation, but Jake's heart was beating so fat that he could scarcely breath. Had the Captain seen through his lies? Was it something Liz had done? Something he had done? What if they were going to kick him off, right then and there?

_Don't be ridiculous,_ Jake told himself. _They are civilized men, they would never do something like that. You are letting your imagination get away from you. _And yet you could not be sure.

Jake realized at the last moment that he had the blue gel all over his face, he wiped it off quickly before being led in by Mowet. When he entered the cabin, he saluted, almost mechanically. He was somewhat relieved to see the Doctor there. Jake was sure that the Doctor would stop anything unreasonable from happening... Wouldn't he?

Mowet was dismissed, and gave a his forehead a quick tap, before closing the door behind him. Jake felt his hands grow clod, and his throat turn hot and dry.

"Jacob, the Doctor and I have been proposing a number of situations in which we felt that your services could be best employed," the Captain began. Jake could imagine what was coming next. They thought he was useless, they were going to make him leave... abandon him at some port... or right here. Jake had clenched his fists together, his knuckles white. "And, Doctor Maturin had come up with a capital idea... Well, I suppose I had better let him propose the thing."

Jake's grip lessened slightly. Perhaps this would turn out alright... The Doctor took a breath. "Jacob, how is your knowledge of Medicine?"

"Not very well, sir. But I know some, and I can read and write. I do know a fair amount in the areas of Natural History."

"Ah. And, how would you stand, if I was to ask you to become my assistant? You are not shy of blood?"

Jake was ecstatic. He would have liked to run up and hug the man, had he not been in the peculiar circumstances. It took him a moment to recover from his shock. This was the best thing he had ever hoped for. This sort of thing fascinated him ever since he could read. It had been ine of his dreams to philosophize with Doctor Stephen Maturin, and it was coming true. "Nay, sir. I should like that of all things." He tried not to sound too glad, incase the situation did not work out (such was the way things went, in Jake's life.)

"Then it is settled," said the Captain. "You shall be in the dear Doctors service, as of this moment." Then looking to Stephen he said "Stephen, perhaps you could help the young man to arrange his messing materials and so forth in your area down below?"

"It would be my pleasure," said Stephen, guiding Jake with a hand on the shoulder.

"Sir," said Jake, with a salute to the Captain. And then, turning to his hero, he said "If you please, Sir, the pleasure is entirely mine."

1- A powder monkey works with a gun crew, making sure they have powder for the canons, etc.

2- A sin-eater quite literally 'eats' the sins of a dying person (usually a piece of bread on the chest,) for a fee. Therefore the sins are transferred from the dying person to the eater, so that the dying person may go to heaven. Sorta like the selling of indulgences.


	5. Pleasant Surprises

1_**Authors Note**__: Once again, I feel compelled to thank the readers who have given their priceless advice. I know that I've been focusing on Jake a lot more than Liz, so even though she doesn't come in until half way through this next chapter, I'm evening up the odds. So, without further ado: Chapter five._

Jake felt as though he could barely breath for the third time in that day. He was going to live- and learn under Doctor, and British Intelligence Agent Stephen Maturin. He could not be happier. And besides, his hands were raw from working. This would be much less physically strenuous.

He paid extra close attention to the route he took to where ever it was they were going. He wanted to prove himself, and he could start by learning his way around. He was led from the Captains Cabin, onto the Quarter Deck, down past the Officers Cabin, and a series of stairs until at last he reached, what Jake correctly assumed to be the Doctor's Cabin. It was fairly spacious, for a ships cabin, though not nearly as grand as the Captains. Though Stephen had to crouch slightly when he entered, Jake still had plenty of head room.

"Here we are," said Stephen, smiling. "There's a hammock hanging just there," he continued, pointing to a piece of brown material hanging from the ceiling. "You can keep your messing materials in the chest right beneath it. And anything else you might have."

"Thank you, sir." said Jake. The mood in the Cabin was awkward, as though both of them wanted say something, but neither of them dared. Stephen simply stood in the middle of the room, arms folded, a look on his face which informed Jake that the Doctor was deep in thought. Jake was about to fetch his messing materials, when he stopped himself. He turned to face Stephen, and cautiously, he said "Did you want to ask me anything, Sir?"

Stephen looked as though he had come from a different world entirely. Jake knew the look. He himself had gone to places like that many times in his life. There were places in his head that he could go, whenever he felt like it. No matter what was happening, he could escape to his mind. Stephen remained silent for a moment "No," he said softly, and after a sort hesitation he said "Actually, yes there is Jacob."

Jake motioned that he was giving his full attention. "There is something in your story that has been itching at my mind for a while now."

"Yes, Sir?"

"You say that you come from an English ship, and yet it seems apparent that you do not know much about life at sea." Maturin's tone was not accusing, simply questioning.

"Yes, sir. I did," said Jake. He himself had realized this blunder, and so he was ready with an excuse. "It was to be my first voyage. My sister's as well. We had only been out for a week or so, when we were attacked."

Stephen seemed satisfied. After all, he was simply curious, and he had no notion of suspicion. Not from this boy. He did not seem malicious. And after a life as an Intelligence Agent, some things are just apparent.

"Very well," said the Doctor. "You had best go and fetch your things, and then we shall speak some more."

"Yes, Sir." Jake left, and hurried along to find his few belongings. It had occurred to Jake, that a sin-eater who was evil enough to try and poison a fellow crew member would not take to being replaced by a twelve year old. _But _Jake reckoned with himself _Captain Aubrey wouldn't tolerate a man like that on board._ And so he contented himself with looking forward to his conversations with the Doctor.

He hurried along, finding his things and then getting back as quickly as he could. He entered the Cabin, smiling as he passed the Doctor, who had taken a seat at his desk, and was busy studying an insect in a jar. He put his things into the chest below his hammock, and stood near the desk, not wanting to sit without permission. Sensing this, the Doctor motioned to a spare stool.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Jacob, as long as we are in this Cabin, there is no need to call me 'Sir'. I find all that authority and title business absolutely oppressive. What are you findings?"

"I agree, Sir." Jake smiled apologetically. "But I don't suppose it's so very bad, as long as the authority is wise, and just."

"Just so." said Stephen. He motioned to a large trunk which had been filled past the brim with books. "Feel free to read." Stephen went back to his jar, staring with full attention at the insect.

Jake went to the chest, and saw that there were books not only in English, but German, French, Spanish, Portuguese, and many others Jake could not readily identify. In school, Jake had been given the choice of taking German, French, or Spanish. He had decided that he would take German, but was so interested in the others that he took those after school. He would have started Latin too, in a couple of months. He looked through them all, and decided upon a German print of Machiavelli's _The Prince. _Jake brought it back to the desk, and stared at it for a few moments, in awe of the binding, the cover, the very print itself. He was holding a book from the 1800's. It was amazing to him.

"It's titled _The Prince_," said Stephen, who had been watching Jake for the past minute, and had mistaken Jake's awe as confusion. "Would you care for me to read it to you, in English?"

"No, thank you. I can read it," Jake said, not thinking anything of it. He turned the first page.

"You read German text?" Stephen was bewildered. He had met many highly educated people, but this boy- a common boy, no less- did not cease to amaze him. He was quite sure that none of the other Ordinary Sailors spoke any other language except English, and he only knew of a few mid's who had made attempts. "Any other languages?" asked Stephen.

"Yes, Sir," said Jake, still compelled to acknowledge authority. "I am learning French, and Spanish."

"I see," said Stephen, puzzling quietly. He had given up on his insect.

Together, Jake and Stephen sat in the cabin, speaking occasionally, first about nature, and then the war, and various other subjects while the sun disappeared into the horizon. The two of them each concurred that they had never enjoyed a simple conversation as much as they did that afternoon.

Liz, who had been cramped up all day long in the cell received a rather pleasant surprise. Mr. Mowet, who had come and chatted with her a few times in the day informed her that she was to be allowed on deck for a few hours every night, compliments of the Captain.

_Complements of the Captain my ass_ Liz thought to herself. She was grateful, but she wasn't about to write a twenty page thank you note. A few hours on board was definitely not enough time. But she'd take what she could get, and maybe if she behaved, she'd get more. Ugh, she hated having to watch everything she said or did. It was _revolting_ having to be so polite.

Mowet suppressed a yawn long enough to excuse himself, and turn into "bed." A young man, who Liz slightly remembered approached her, and introduced himself as Thomas Pullings, and adding that he already knew her name. "Might I give you a tour of the upper deck?" he asked her.

"I would like that very much, Mr. Pullings," said Liz, grateful to have someone she could speak with. So they began to walk out the deck, Liz asking questions once in a while, and Mr. Pulling answering, without the slightest hint of patronizing in his voice. He pointed out several of the sails: The Jib, the Mizzen, the Fore topsail... Liz knew that she would never remember any of this, but it was interesting, and a way to pass the time. He told her about the quarter deck, and everything that went on there. She also found Mr. Pullings interesting. The way he talked, moved, and did everything was so different from what she had been used to. The fact that he was fairly handsome didn't hurt.

She was also introduced to a fairly young coxswain by the name of Brendan Freemann. They also spoke for a while, and Brendan let Liz try to keep the helm steady, while (of course) keeping a steady hand ready to take hold should she loose it. And Liz was glad to have made a friend. He also showed her how to use a compass, and other navigational how-to's.

After what seemed much to short a time, she was obliged to go below once more. However before she left, she inquired wether or not she might have some paper and some ink, to write some letters. Liz didn't know who she could even write to, but it would keep her busy until she was allowed on deck.

Mr. Pullings bid her a farewell, and Liz went back to the cell, to find that a pillow and a blanket had been placed on the floor in her absence.


	6. Letters to No One a Dream Interrupted

Liz had gone to bed content that night, and she had expected quite the contrary. The few hours of fresh air that she had been allowed left her feeling sleepy, and all seemed right with the world (despite the conditions she had been forced to live in.) She looked forward to the morning.

Perhaps she would try to be a little friendlier to Mr. Mowet, and Mr. Pullings, and everyone else who came to visit her when they could; she had been irritable and unapproachable yesterday, for reasons understandable. And she had her paper too. However, what she had gotten on that end was different than what she expected. Instead of a pen or pencil, there was a small piece of what Liz had assumed to be charcoal, or something like it. And when she asked for a few pieces of paper, she had gotten more than that. Much more. She had been given what must have been one hundred pieces of paper.

She decided that she might as well start. She had plenty of writing material, but no one to write to. She sat puzzling for a moment. She could write to some of the men she had met, but why would they want to get a letter from her? Maybe she would eventually, but not now. And then she got an idea. She knew exactly whom she would write to.

_Dear No One,_

_Here I am, in the brig of the HMS Surprise, with nothing to do and nobody but you to talk to. Maybe you are wondering how I got here. Well, No One, let me tell you: I have no idea. All of a sudden, my brother Jake and I were stuck on board this ship, and I was thrown down here. As for my brother, I do not know what he's doing. Jake hasn't come to see me yet. He's probably stuck cleaning bird crap off of the ship's rail, or something. At least it helps to think that way. I'm trying to remember that I'm not the only one who's suffering here._

_Actually, it isn't all that bad, now that I've got you to write to. Actually, it is pretty bad. I'm just trying to be optimistic, whatever that's supposed to mean. I walked around the deck last night, with Mr. Pullings. He's really nice. He comes to visit me a lot. Someone's coming. Hold on…_

Liz heard the wooden stairs groan under the weight they supported, and gradually, she could see the man she was writing about come down the stairs. She smiled, "Hello."

_That was Mr. Pullings who came down. He's gone now. He came to tell me how the morning is going so far, and to see how I was doing. He says there's heavy fog, and that it's so thick you could cut it with a knife. He says he's glad I'm doing well. He asked me if I had written anything at all (I had hidden this under my pillow.) I told him that I had a little bit, but don't worry: I didn't tell him about you. He's says he's going to sleep, finally, and that his watch just ended, and now Calamy and Hollum have taken the deck. I remember Hollum, from the movie, and the boat ride… but I can't be sure about Calamy. Maybe I'll meet him later tonight._

_Speaking of which, I met a really nice guy yesterday. You'd love him, No One, I know you would. His name is Brendan, and he is one of the Coxswains. I guess that means he steers the ship, because that's what he was doing on deck. He's a navigator too. Anyway, he showed me a lot about moving around in the ocean, and he even let me steer. Of course, he was ready to grab the wheel, incase I screwed up or something. But I don't mind that. I think he's one of the few people onboard who gets me. Do you know what I mean, No One? Of course you do. He's one of the only people who understands why I'm so frustrated. Everyone else is all like "All hail the Captain!" like everything he does is right, and that I shouldn't question him. Whatever. All I know is that as long as I have you to talk to, I'll be okay. _

_I don't expect you to write back. I know you are busy talking listening to all the other lonely people out there. I'll let you go, I know you've got lots to do. But I'll write more later today. I'm still pretty tired, so I think I'll take a rest.  
Liz_

Liz settled her head on her pillow, and shut her eyes. She gave a comfortable sigh, and was just beginning to feel hungry, when loud shouts, and other sound from above made her start.

Jake had been conversing with the Doctor all night. Jake practically inhaled all the philosophy his brain could store in the course of fourteen hours, and the Doctor had begun to marvel more and more at his new loblolly. Stephen found that Jacob's views were far less barbarian than some of Jack's, and though Jack could never be replaced, Stephen greatly enjoyed the ability to speak his mind, without having to take care of offending.

Finally, at two in the morning, the two of them decided that they should retire. Jake had clambered into his hammock with some difficulty, and had found it to be more comfortable than anything he had ever slept in. If he ever got home, not that he really wanted to, he would buy one for himself.

The gentle swaying caused by the rocking of the ship had a lulling effect, and before he knew it Jake was asleep. Even in his state of deep slumber, a quote by René Descartes came to Jake's mind, which seemed remarkably fitting: "In the interplay of reality and illusion, how can you be sure that you are now not dreaming and that events seen during a dream-state may not actually be closer to the truth and reality?"

Was it possible that this was all a dream? Or could it truly be reality? If it was a dream, Jake never wanted to wake up. For the first time in a long time, he was happy. He had someone to talk to; he had more knowledge at his fingertips than he could have ever hoped. He smiled, and sighed, grateful to be alive. This could not be a dream.

And then out of the blue, Jake's nightmare began. It was his twelfth birthday, two months ago now, and his parents were running to the store, to do some shopping before the party. He waited in the living room, his brand new basketball shoes on his feet, laced tightly, and ready to run out the door at their arrival. He had waited there for two hours, before Liz persuaded him to sit down; he was getting annoying. So he did. They had waited in the living room, until three. Finally, there was a knock on the door. Jake dashed to it, and threw it open. They got a huge surprise for him- he knew it. That's why they had taken so long to come home. But it was not his parents on the other side of the door. It was a police officer.

"Son, are there any adults I can speak to?"

"No, sorry." He was about to close door. He figured that the guy was just collecting charity, or something. But the man caught the door with his hand.

"I am afraid I have some bad news." The man paused, as though gathering his strength. "Your parents have passed away." He didn't sound very sorry at all.

Jake could not comprehend. It was the wrong house. That was it. Or it was some sort of joke. Yes, it was a joke. But it wasn't. Jake knew. It was true.

His head began to spiral, he couldn't breath. His ears were ringing. "Jacob!" a voice was yelling. "Jacob, wake up!"

He snapped back to reality. Above him, people were yelling, and the unfamiliar sound of feet stampeding on the deck was a frightening one.

"We are under attack," said the Doctor, already preparing himself.


	7. The Hero Part I

_**Authors Note:** Okay, so thank you thank you thank you to all those who have kept up with this. I know it's been a while since I've updated, this is a really long chapter. What you are about to read is actually half of the original chapter. I decided to split it in half, firstly so that you can actually read in in one sitting, and second, so that I do not get Carpel Tunnel. I decided to stop the chapter at a decent point, and put the rest of what I originaly wrote. So the next chapter will be all about **Liz**, which means you can't kill me for not including her... because I did at first... but... yeah. So, since now all I'm doing is rambling, I'll let you get on with it. Oh, and thank you so much for reviewing, it really inspires me to write. _

The Doctor's words took a moment to register. It was as though Jake was hearing him through a boundary of water. But when they did register, Jake was as alert as though he had been awake for hours. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he watched as the Doctor arranged his tools. Some of them, Jake thought, looked familiar, others did not, and some looked so gruesome that Jake shivered and paused for a moment before struggling out of his hammock.

The Doctor had prepared himself, and was ready to do his job, when Jake suddenly realized he had no idea what to do. "Excuse me, Sir but is there any way I could be of service?"

"No," said the Doctor, "I don't believe so. Actually, yes. Do you see that large sand bag over there?" the Doctor pointed to a large burlap sack.

Jake nodded.

"Go and bring it here, and whenever I give the word, I want you to pour whatever amount you see fitting in the place that I am standing. You can manage that can't you?"

"Yes, Si-" Jake stopped. It was unusually quite above decks. There was no noise whatsoever, except for that of the rolling waves, as they crashed against the ship. Both Jake and the Doctor looked up towards the ceiling, as though by doing so they would be able to see what was going on. Jake looked back at the Doctor, hoping to ask for permission to see what was happening. But before he could open his mouth, the Doctor nodded his head in consent.

Jake was about to rush up the deck, when he spotted the Doctors brass spy-glass. "May I, Sir?"

"Yes, certainly. Now hurry!"

Jake rushed onto the deck. Everywhere, men were at their stations, looking strangely out of place, holding weapons of all sort, and yet standing deathly calm, all looking to the Captain. It suddenly occurred to Jake, that this seemed very like one of the opening scenes of Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World. If that were so, the Acheron would be attacking any moment now. Looking in alarm to Captain Aubrey, Jake saw that the Captain was not looking through his spy-glass, as he should have been, but speaking with Pullings on the quarter deck, something about a false alarm.

Hurriedly, he opened his glass, looking of the starboard bow, for any trace of a sail. Perhaps this was not like the movie, and it really was a false alarm. That was when Jake saw it. A bright flash off in the distance. "DOWN!" he screamed so loudly that Jake could practically feel his throught rip. He began to sprint towards the Captain, who had turned to face Jake.

"What the Devil do you mea-"

Jake (surprised that he was even able to) pulled the Captain to the ground as twelve pounder shot through the air, only inches from where the Captain's (and Jake's) head had been moments before. It sailed on through the air, stopping when it hit the main mast, and damaging it greatly. The Captain looked in surprise at Jake, but there was not a moment to spare in which the Captain could thank him. He stood directly, shouting orders and trying to pull the crew out of their shock.

It was complete chaos once more above decks, and Jake scurried down the steps to the operating bay, tripping half way down. Standing up as quickly as he could he brushed himself off and hurried to were the Doctor was waiting. (Stephen was anxious, but you would not be able to tell it from looking at him.)

As quickly as he could, Jake related to him what had occurred above decks, but before Stephen could utter a reply, two wounded men came half walking, half stumbling down the stairs. The Doctor began to examine the worse of the two, while Jake attempted to lighten the sufferings of the other, guiding him to a hammock, and speaking with him, and in general doing what he could to keep the man from closing his eyes.

Jake was absolutely appalled at some of the thinks he saw down in the pit, but he forced himself to look. The sooner he got used to it, the better. He could be of no help to Stephen, if all he could do was stand there and stare. But his real shock came as William Blakeney was helped down the stairs, with his arm bleeding heavily, and large splinters jutting out from all angles.

Jake kicked himself and swore. He had completely forgotten about Blakeney. He cursed himself for his simple ways, and rushed over to his hammock, examining the arm the best he could. Blakeney was sweaty, perspiration rushing from his forehead and covering his entire exhausted frame. He was shaking from head to toe, and drowsy from the pain.

"Mr. Blakeney, Sir?"

Incredibly, Blakeney managed something that resembled a smile, and it looked out of place mixed with his furrowed brow, and eyes which were glistening with pain. "Hello, Jacob."

"I'm so sorry, Sir. Can I do anything for you?"

Blakeney closed his eyes and was silent for a moment, as though even the thought of speaking pained him, he said "Perhaps, if you keep speaking with me, I should not notice the pain quite so much."

So, pulling up a stool, Jake promised Blakeney that as long as he promised to keep his eyes open, Jake would tell some stories. And, aside from an occasional cry of "More sand on the floor!" Jake did not leave Blakeney, and remembering Will's love for nature and animals, he began with a story about a cat.

The cat's name was Penny, and she was a beautiful Calico cat, with fur as soft as nothing else, and the biggest most beautiful eyes Jake had ever seen. Jake told Blakeney that this cat took a particular interest in shiny objects, and so Jake had taken that particular liking, and made a game of it. Taking a large stick, he had tied a piece of twine to one end of the stick, and attached a silver coin to the twines opposite end. Jake could lead the cat all over with it, and could even make money by performing for small crowds in town: Making Penny to jump through hoops, and seemingly chase her backside. Once, he had even managed to get her up, and sitting on top of a saddled horse. (In actual fact, it had been a car.)

He also told Blakeney about a stream in the forest near his home. It had several miniature waterfalls, and it felt like Heaven to stand under them, on a boiling Summer's day, letting the cold clean water run over your face and back, and sticking your head out occasionally, for a breath of air. The stream was surrounded with wild flowers, and if you were quiet enough, deer would skip across the stream, birds of all kinds would land near it, to search for food. Fish would jump out of the water, and on rare occasions, there were ducks who would try with all their might to swim _up_ the waterfall, after slipping down it on accident.

Tales such as these, and others which Jake found coming from deep inside of him, some memories that he had forgotten until then had kept the two of them busy until the fighting stopped, and an unnatural quiet replaced the commotion, and the loud noises above decks. Jake was conscious of the old wooden stairs creaking as men came and went, to visit their mess-mates, or to receive aid for a trivial wound. But Jake ignored them all, he went on talking.

The key thing was to keep Blakeney awake. He didn't know if the wound was fatal, but if Will had also been bumped on the head, he should take precautions to guard against coma. Besides, he couldn't bear to let Blakeney die: He already felt as though it was his fault. That he should've been able to save Blakeney. Jake tried to reason with himself. It couldn't possibly be his fault. He had a job to do down here, and anything could've happened. There was no way to tell that even if he saved Blakeney then, something else wouldn't happen a moment later. But he could not convince himself.

What had happened had happened, and there was nothing to do not but to try and change the consequence.

Jake was in the middle of telling Will the story of how he had once spent the night sleeping in a house that had been built in the top of a tree, when the Captain came below. Jake did not look to see who it was, but he heard Stephen beginning to converse with Aubrey.

"What is the butcher's bill?"

"Nine dead, twenty-seven wounded..."

Jake shut them out, continuing to talk with Blakeney in a low, calm voice. Will had stopped shivering: Jake had made a brief pause in between stories to fetch him a blanket. The Doctor had wrapped Blakeney's arm before Jake could get to him, but in his haste did not have time to find one. From time to time, Jake had applied a handkerchief to Blakeney's forehead, so that he would not become too cold. He knew that despite all his efforts, Blakeney was still in extreme pain, and he wished there was something more he could do. But he would leave that to the Doctor. Stephen knew what he was doing.

Jake stopped as the voices grew nearer, the canvas flap was lifted, and it revealed to the two boys Stephen Maturin, with an expression similar to one who is being very cautious, as though waiting to see if a volcanoe would erupt. Jack Aubrey wore an expression of surprise, muddled with grief, and which did not suit his face. Jake could tell that he was trying to seem light-hearted, for the sake of Mr. Blakeney.

"Jacob," said the Doctor. "I had been wondering where you had got off to," with a glance toward Mr. Blakeney, the woolen blanket, and the bowl full of lukewarm water. "Have you been here all this time?"

"Yes, sir," said Jacob.

There was a proud smile, lasting only a moment on the Doctor's behalf, and which was quickly replaced by the Doctor's normal, composed expression. "Well, I am sure that Mr. Blakeney appreciates your efforts with a most sincere gratitude, but I must ask you to step out for a moment: I would like to have a look at Mr. Blakeney."

"Of course, sir." Jacob ducket out of the little area, and was surprise to see that he was followed by the Captain.

"May I have a word?" asked the Captain, more as a way to start up a conversation than anything else. Of course he could, he was the Captain.

"Yes, Captain?"

Aubrey cleared his throat, grunting for a moment, as though he was about to do something, but was not altogether sure about how to do it. "I must thank you for -well, it all seriousness- saving my life. But I cannot for the life of me think of how you managed- clever feat, especially from a lad like yourself- How exactly did you manage it?"

"Sir, when the decks got all quiet like, the Doctor and I thought that there might be somethin' amiss. So I took Mr. Maturin's spy-glass, and I went to see what was the matter. Well, I knew we'd beaten to quarters, but everyone was just standing round, so I figured I'd have a look at the horizon- you never know what you'll find. So as I was lookin' I caught a great bright flash coming from far off. I figured that the only thing it could be was canon fire, and it looked to me that it was coming in your general direction. I couldn't very well let our great Captain Aubrey get killed on the quarter deck, so I did the only thing I could do, Sir."

"You do realize that you were nearly killed as well?"

"Yessir."

"Well, you must be rewarded. Come along with the Doctor tonight, and we can celebrate your heroism. And, I must also thank you for your kindness towards Mr. Blakeney."

"It's what anyone would do, Sir."

"Yes, well... I shall see you at dinner." And with that, the Captain went off to attened to the rest of his business.


	8. The Hero Part II

_**Authors Note:** I realize it's been a while, I apologize. This is the chapter about Liz. It is taking place generally the same time as the previous chapter, which is why it has the same title. Please continue to review, it always helps me to write faster._

One thing, which had always surprised both Liz and her family was that she had actually taken the time to master the art of writing in shorthand. Perhaps what surprised her family more was that she actually possessed the brainpower to do it (Liz had never been a star student like her brother.) But, in any case, she had and now as men roared above her, she put her skill to good use. Later on, she went back, and translated what she wrote into plain text:

_No One, _

_I have no idea what is going on. All I know is that I'm scared. Everyone is yelling… it sounds like fighting and- but now it's stopped. It's quiet now. What can that mean? _

_I am so scared for Jake. I think that I'm safe down here (at the moment anyhow.) But what about him? He has to fight, doesn't he? And he hasn't even come to see me since they brought me down here. I am going to be so pissed at him, if he dies and I don't get to see him first. _

_When he comes to see me, I am gonna kill him! I can't believe he forgot about me. _

_The fighting has started again. At least, I think so. I think I heard Jake up there. Should I go and look? I bet no one would even see me, because they'll all be to busy. No, I can't. Not with that idiotic Pirate Captain waddling his fat ass around the deck. Besides, Jake can go ahead and get himself killed, that's his problem, but I don't wanna die just yet. _

_I don't mean that. About Jake, I mean. I couldn't care less about that stupid Captain Aubrey. He thinks he's so awesome. But he's not. He's just a fat old grouch, who hates women because they hate him. _

_There's still fighting, and I pray that Jake is still alive, despite what I already told you. _

_I owe you an apology, No One. I know this letter isn't making much sense, but I'm too scared to think straight. I wish I knew what he was doing. Is he dead? Is he dying? Is he even on board? I hope I find out soon… _

_And what about Mr. Pullings? Tom, I think his name was. And Brendan. What if they die? They are my only friends here besides you, now that my brother had abandoned me. That's it. I can't take it. I'm going up there. _

_Hold on No One, I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I get back. Don't leave! _

Liz rushed into the fray, looking around quickly for her brother. She could not find him anywhere. She could not be sure if that was a blessing or a curse. She spotted Tom rushing below decks, for what she was not sure. As it turned out he was rushing down to command his gun crew. She spotted Brendan, standing tall at the helm, seemingly unafraid.

People rushed around her, unseeing in their hurry. She rushed over to Brendan. "I was worried about you!"

"Miss Liz!" Brendan exclaimed. "What are you doing up here? It's dangerous! And if the Captain sees-"

"Oh, damn the Captain! I've had it with this stupid stuff!" Liz said, but her anger quickly faded. She gave him a swift peck on the cheek, and whispered, "Please be careful!" She turned, and was about to head back to the brig, when Brendan grabbed her with one hand, pulling her down to the deck, while struggling to hold on to the helm with the other.

"Oh, damn the Captain! I've had it with this stupid stuff!" Liz said, but her anger quickly faded. She gave him a swift peck on the cheek, and whispered, "Please be careful!" She turned, and was about to head back to the brig, when Brendan grabbed her with one hand, pulling her down to the deck, while struggling to hold on to the helm with the other.

A twenty-four pound ball of utter destruction ripped through the air, whistling as it passed and nearly destroying Liz. With a little nudge, Brendan whispered, "Now get below, lest the Captain spots you!" 

Liz opened her mouth in protest, but she decided to drop the subject, and do what she was told. Besides, she was too shaken to argue just then. So, hurrying back below decks she ripped her sheet of paper from underneath her pillow. 

_No One! I can't believe what I just did. I just kissed Brendan! And you know what? I don't think he minded it. But then, just like everyone else, he told me to go back below. Ugh, I hate it here. All because of the stupid Captain. _

The noise and the din began to quiet gradually, and she stopped her writing, listening to the sighs of the men- exhausted no doubt- and the groaning timbers of the mainmast, which as far as she had seen had been damaged extensively. She had also heard talk of the rudder being shot away. 

Above decks it was like Sunday Church during prayers. There was not a sound to be heard from anywhere, above decks or below. Liz sat in terrified silence. What was happening now? She had heard them a moment ago, so they couldn't all be dead. But _what_? 

Suddenly cries went up all around her of "Well done, lads!" and "Three cheers for Lucky Jack!" 

The temptation to go above was overwhelming. How she whished she could know what was happening; to congratulate the men on their apparent victory (or at least their escape;) and to give that fat ass Captain a piece of her mind. 

Liz was halfway up the stairs when she was met with the overlarge frame of the Captain himself. Liz stopped dead in her tracks, frozen, like a deer in the headlights. 

"Ms. Pierce?" asked the Captain, both shocked and alarmed. 

"Yes." Said Liz, shortly. And after the briefest of hesitations, she added "Sir." So, the Captain found it in his heart to condescend to her lowly level? Took time to visit her in his busy schedule. _Well_, thought Liz begrudgingly, _I suppose he expects me to be flattered._

"What in God's name were you doing on the stairs?" he asked incredulously. 

Oh. What was she doing on the stairs? She couldn't very well tell the truth. "Uh…" she said. "I was trying to listen better…" she said slowly. "I couldn't hear very well, and I wanted to know what was going on." 

"But you ain't been above decks?" Asked the Captain, warningly. 

"No, sir," Liz said. Like she would have _actually_ said yes. 

"You ain't lying neither?" 

"No, sir." 

Jack's face had lightened. He was not the smartest of men, and was easy to fool, for the most part. He believed the girl, and the gentleman inside took over. "You _are_ a proper young lady. How good of you. I would be much obliged if you were to join me and some of the officers for dinner?" 

"Why would I wanna eat with you?" Liz thought. The look on the Captain's face changed abruptly from polite goodness to anger. To her horror, Liz realized too late that she had spoken out loud. She stood halfway up the steps, once again still and quiet. There was nothing she could say to get out of this one. 

Apparently, the Captain also found himself at a loss for words. He was struggling within himself, trying to remind his brain that she was a young lady. His face flushed red, and he felt his pride falter, and could almost hear it screaming _DO SOMETHING_! Had she been a man, he would not have hesitated to hit her. But in the end, reason prevailed, and his anger faded. After all, she was only a girl. "Very well," he said. Without any further hesitation, he hurried back up the stairs, smashing his head on the low ceiling as he did so. 

Despite his efforts, Jack realized that he _did_ care what she thought, and felt his face flush at the embarrassment he had caused himself. Aubrey promised himself he would forget about her. If she wanted to stay down there by herself, then she could just stay down there till she rotted away. He told himself that he would not mind it. That night, he would eat, drink, and be merry. After all, they had survived another day. 

Liz had gotten what she wanted. She hadn't said half the things she meant to, but she had made the Captain ashamed. And yet, she was not happy. She actually felt _bad_ for him. Why did she feel bad? She was sure that she did not like the Captain. Had he not imprisoned her down here? Had he not unjustly punished her for being a woman? He had, and she was sure that she hated him for it. 

She went back down the stairs, and sat down on the floor, too tired and uncertain to even finish her letter to No One. She sighed. If ever there was a time for some comic relief, this would be it.


End file.
